


Just One Bite

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Burlesque AU, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: In an old sleepy town lives a vampire with a very serious vampire kink. One day he meets someone who promises to be a very good potential boyfriend, or so it seems at first…





	1. An Unusual Goal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write 2 fics for Spooky Week and both will be multi-chapter fics (wish me luck). This is the first one.
> 
> The second one will be a Ghost AU. ...As in the movie Ghost.

It was the end of October, that time of the year when the trees haven’t yet shed all their leaves and the days were getting colder. In the mornings people would wake up to find frost on the grass. A merciless wind settled in the town, blowing straight through everyone who dared to venture outside.

At the end of an old cobblestone street stood a house like so many others. It had seen many things over the years, many different tenants, happy and sad times. At the time when the story took place it was home to at least 30 people of different ages. On the top floor was an apartment that belonged to a young man with a secret.

The man was handsome in that way that only some people have: at first he might appear to be ordinary-looking, but the realization would soon catch you by surprise that he was the handsomest man you’ve ever met.

Very rarely would he go out during the day (some would even insist that he never ventured out), preferring instead to leave after the sun had set and to not return until very late at night. It hadn’t taken the other tenants to put all the clues together and come up with an explanation for all his oddities.

Yuuri Katsuki didn’t mind the strange rumours and odd looks. No one got in his way, which meant that he could slip in and out of his apartment unchallenged. He wasn’t good at casual small talk and preferred the company of his roses and geraniums over that of the other tenants in his building.

He slept the days away, but when dusk fell over the little town, when the Kink Club opened its doors he shed his name and innocent air and became…

Night claimed the city. The rain stopped, the clouds parted to allow the moon to shine down on the cobblestones of the little streets. Lights appeared in the windows of all the houses. Smoke rose from dozens of chimneys, filling the air with the pleasant smell of burning firewood.

All the lights in the Kink Club switched off and in the silence that followed you could hear a pin drop.

A single stage light turned on, bathing a figure in a deep red light.

…Eros.

He opened his eyes and took in the audience. Every heart there beat for him, every eye was on him, he knew.

He breathed in calmly, the microphone at his mouth picking up the sound and amplifying it for the audience.

A slow, hypnotic melody began to play. He slipped a hand down over his chest, closing his eyes again and breathing heavily. His clothes were from a tight skin-toned material that fooled the audience into thinking he was completely naked. But maybe it didn’t matter much since he felt completely naked and he knew he got the audience feeling the same.

“Be gentle with me,” he whispered and gasped.

He had to be careful with his words. Once he’d said, “Get naked with me,” only to realize as his routine ended that most of the audience did just that.

Show a little, tickle their fancy, let their imagination add what wasn’t there and go – that was how he earned his living.

There were better ways, of course, and there were worse ways. Much worse ways. Unfortunately for him, Yuuri was all too aware of the much worse ways.

Every evening was a battle. Every night was a challenge. He had to keep his audience satisfied, or he would lose even this job.

He went out several times before the audience, twice with a riding crop, careful not to hurt anyone, but to suggest that he’d hit each and every one of them. Finally the curtain fell, the lights turned back on and he was free.

The audience left the nightlife to return to their usual daily routines. Yuuri, who only really knew the nightlife, stayed behind in the dark.

He returned to his room and sat down before his mirror to smile at his reflection as if everything was under control.

A stack of love letters lay on the floor and flowers filled all the vases, bottles and tall glasses in the room. He never opened any of the love letters, preferring to let them pile up for a bit before throwing them out.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

_Who was that?_

No one ever _knocked_. The owner of the club always barged in when he had something to say without so much as an apology. The other performers (those few of them that they actually had) must’ve gone home. They weren’t the type to stick around and socialize. There were guards who were supposed to keep the so-called fans away from this part of the building. So who could it be?

Yuuri glanced at the door out of the corner of his eye. _If I sit quietly, maybe they’ll assume I’ve gone home and leave?_

But, then again, they were polite enough to knock and he couldn’t help the curiosity that rose in his chest.

He got up, threw on his bathrobe and sat back down with his legs crossed. His face took on that look that could get anyone to drop to their knees before him and he considered getting his riding crop before deciding against it. His visitor would probably enjoy that.

“Come in,” he called.

The door opened and a man poked his head in. “So sorry to disturb you. I…” He was a complete stranger Yuuri had never seen before. “I… I’ll come back later…” he stammered out as soon as his eye fell on the room’s occupant.

Yuuri tilted his head to one side. “Did you want something?”

“I… uh…” the man stammered out, still hovering in the doorway. “I’ll just…” he threw a look back over his shoulder.

Yuuri relaxed a little. “You don’t need to stay there. Come in.”

“If you’re sure…” the man entered, throwing worried glances all around him as if he expected someone to spring out at him. There was a big bouquet of roses in his arms, all of them in the deepest red imaginable. “I just wanted to give you this and say hello…”

Yuuri resisted the urge to sigh. It was just a fan. But how did he get in here?

He slipped off his chair and circled the stranger. “You shouldn’t be here. The guard outside has instructions to keep the public out.”

The man beamed. “There’s a way past him, if you try.”

 _Paid him off, didn’t he?_ Yuuri turned away. _I’ll have to talk to the owner and get the poor man fired._

Then he turned back again. _Oh well._ He held out his hands and accepted the roses. “Thank you,” he said and searched around for somewhere to put them.

“You’re really good,” the man went on. “I’ve never seen anyone do what you do!”

Yuuri gave him a sideways glance. _I’ll bet not,_ he thought.

The man was tall and very thin. He wore a dark suit that looked far too expensive to be worn to a small club like theirs.

 _A rich boy on the hunt for a fun night,_ Yuuri decided.

He imagined himself going with the man, having sex with him and then getting paid for it.

 _Not again,_ he thought. _I don’t want to deal with all that again._

Dissatisfied customers, people convinced that paying once meant that you belonged to them forever…

He sighed. “I’m not a sex worker,” he said. “I just perform here and go home, alright? We don’t do any of that “pick your favourite and take them home” stuff.”

“I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend, actually,” the man admitted.

Yuuri resisted the urge to shudder at the memories the word conjured up for him. He’d decided against dating a few months ago. “I don’t date,” he announced flatly.

“We can start with being friends and just getting to know each other,” the man insisted. “I’m willing to take it slow.” He took Yuuri’s hand and held it to his lips. “I’m very old-fashioned,” he admitted.

Yuuri wanted to argue anyway, to call someone and get the man banned from the club forever, but something about the man inspired honesty and he’d _knocked_ very politely when no one else did. And, well, if Yuuri was entirely honest with himself, he couldn’t help the tiny flicker of hope that maybe this time it would be different, maybe he’d finally found someone honest and decent.

He sighed. “Alright. So what’s your name?” He resisted the urge to add “if you have one”.

“Sorry! Where are my manners?” The man released Yuuri’s hand and bowed, “Victor von Nikiforov, at your service.”

 _A von?_ Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “Yuuri Katsuki,” he said. “Not as fancy as your name, I’ll admit, but it’s my real name at least.”

Victor took Yuuri’s hand for a second kiss and said, “It’s a beautiful name.”

Yuuri felt his defences give a slight shudder. “Right. Well. Thank you.”

“May I call you Yuuri, or would you prefer Mr. Katsuki?” Victor asked.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking how I should address you?” He couldn’t help sounding a little irritated: the whole situation was so bizarre it had caught him completely off guard. “Your Majesty, or Excellency, or Grace, or something?”

Victor gave a quiet chuckle. “Oh no. I don’t like titles, so I don’t use them anymore.” He smiled at Yuuri and something was just a little bit off about that smile. “Definitely not with someone I want to be close with.”

He was a stranger. He could’ve been a serial killer, or just a con man and thief, but Yuuri couldn’t help finding him a little bit charming.

He gave a small nod. “Victor, then. You can call me Yuuri. I got used to using first names a long time ago with friends, anyway.” _Back when I actually had any._

“May I walk you home?” Victor offered.

 _Oh what the heck. Why not?_ “Yes.” _If he does anything I don’t like, I’ll just have to make sure he regrets it._ Yuuri stepped away. “But I need to change first.” He threw a sly look at Victor, looking to see what he would do next.

It was slowly becoming a bit like a game where he’d do something and watch for Victor’s reaction, as if every move, every word was a little test.

“Of course! I’ll wait for you outside.” And he stepped out of the room.

_Well he did say he was old-fashioned, I suppose._

He got dressed, picked up Victor’s bouquet and stepped out of the room, locking it behind him.

Victor offered his arm and Yuuri leant against it. He’d never done that before and he couldn’t help noticing how nice it felt.

It was a cold night. They barely made a few steps before Victor offered Yuuri his coat and threw it over the performer’s shoulders. There was definitely something endearing about him. Yuuri pulled the coat close around himself with a little smile.

It was a bleak time of the year. Clouds covered up the sky and a cold drizzle rained down upon them. The wind stung their faces and fingers.

They walked down a little street, past houses that all had a candle in their windows.

 _To ward off evil spirits,_ Yuuri couldn’t help thinking each time he saw them. The memory of the way the other tenants of the house looked at him sprang to mind unbidden. _I suppose I am a kind of evil spirit,_ he thought and lowered his eyes.

Victor walked him the whole way, barely saying a word. When they reached Yuuri’s house he stopped and turned to look at Yuuri. “Good night.”

Yuuri stared at him. “What? Just like that?” Just how old-fashioned was he? “Don’t you want to drop by for a cup of tea, or something?

“Oh no, you must be tired,” Victor said. “You need to go rest.”

Yuuri stepped up to him and found, to his surprise, that Victor backed away. “I’m not tired,” he insisted. A minute ago if Victor had insisted on coming with him Yuuri would’ve turned around and left, but his polite way of keeping his distance was starting to unnerve him.

 _Calm down,_ he told himself, _you don’t know him. Why are you inviting a complete stranger into your house, anyway? So he’s handsome, so what?_

Victor gave him another smile.

“I have tomorrow off anyway,” Yuuri said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “And I never go to sleep until dawn.” He stepped even closer, “On days when I _do_ go to sleep,” he added and watched Victor give a little embarrassed cough and pull a handkerchief out of his pocket to cover his face. “But if you’re really tired,” he stared up at him through his eyelashes, “then I understand.”

He stepped closer still, the bouquet of flowers caught between them and pressed his lips against the handkerchief at Victor’s mouth. It was a strange kiss with the handkerchief between their mouths, but Yuuri couldn’t help himself – he was still stuck playing Eros.

A light blush appeared on Victor’s cheeks.

Yuuri stepped back and smiled at the imprint left on the white cloth by his lipstick.

Victor held the cloth to his lips for several seconds before finally taking it away.

A few moments of silence followed while each of them waited for the other to speak. Finally Yuuri placed a hand over Victor’s, “Why don’t you come? I insist.”

“Are you sure?” Victor asked.

Watching his face and his reactions put Yuuri at ease. “Yes, of course. Come on in, or drop by, or however you prefer to say it.”

Victor followed him inside, up four flights of stairs and to Yuuri’s apartment where he hesitated again and, again, Yuuri insisted he come in.

 

They sat in the kitchen on either side of the table, waiting for the kettle to finish boiling. The roses stood in a vase on the counter.

Victor sat straight with a polite smile on his face. Yuuri rested his chin in his hand and studied Victor, the man’s coat still around his shoulders. His guest was very handsome, but there was something about his appearance that was just a little bit off. Yuuri had learned to pick up on little clues in a person’s appearance: at one time he needed them to know if they would be a client. Now he was trying to piece what he saw together to learn more about his guest.

He looked very clean and presentable. Almost too presentable, as if he’d put in a bit too much effort in his appearance.

“Is something wrong?” Victor asked.

“I can’t seem to figure you out,” Yuuri admitted.

“Do you need to?” Was there just a bit of nervousness about him?

Yuuri sat back in his chair. “I suppose a mystery is always more attractive,” he said and watched Victor. Definitely nervous about something.

He was throwing anxious glances around him now and loosening the collar of his shirt.

Yuuri rose to his feet, a smirk on his lips, turned his back to Victor and let the coat fall off his shoulders and onto Victor’s head. He turned slowly, but caught the way Victor pressed the coat to his cheek.

He nearly had it now. Tossing caution and his own coat aside, Yuuri slipped onto Victor’s knee and unbuttoned his own shirt. It slid slowly off his shoulder.

Victor was sweating now. He closed his eyes and turned away.

Yuuri’s eyebrows rose. _Really?_ “I got it,” he purred, “I know just what you are.” He slid a finger down Victor’s nose. “You can’t lie to me.”

Victor’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Yuuri in surprise. “You… know?”

“I can tell at a single glance,” Yuuri assured him. “You’re a…”

“…vampire…”

“…virgin…”

They said at the same time.

There was a long awkward pause after those words. The kettle filled it with a frantic noise.

Yuuri gave Victor an incredulous look. “That’s not funny.”

Victor meanwhile had a mildly offended look on his face. “Virgin? Really?”

They went on staring at each other, letting the meaning of their words really sink in.

Yuuri resisted the urge to climb off Victor. It would only show that he’d believed him and then where would he be? What other tall tales would he have to listen to next?

The man was mad, or possibly just a very bad liar.

Victor watched him closely. “You’re not screaming for help,” he finally said.

“Should I be?” Yuuri countered.

“Everyone else usually does.”

Yuuri took a few mental steps backwards. “So what do you want with me, Mr. Vampire?” The whole “von” thing was probably a lie too! Who knew what the man’s real name was? And Yuuri had invited him over!

_He had invited him over!_

“Well…” Victor looked faintly embarrassed. “Let’s just say that I still want the same thing as I said before.”

“Which is?”

“Will you be my boyfriend, Yuuri?” Victor asked. “I know it seems ridiculous, but I promise to do my best.”

Yuuri sat in Victor’s lap and mentally went through 30 different variations of “no, get out of my house” before noticing where he was and what he was doing. He rose slowly and walked over to the kettle, as if he really meant to pour them tea, but stopped, turning around to face Victor.

He knew then what was off about Victor’s smile: _four of his teeth were much longer than they should’ve been._

_So he has long teeth and he hesitated before I invited him inside, so what?_

He raised the kettle and his eye fell on the stainless steel exterior of it. The steel made a poor mirror, giving only a general shape of the thing in front of it, but…

There was the shape that was vaguely recognizable as Yuuri: the white of his shirt and the skin tone of his hands. There was the red and white tablecloth (or splotches of red and white that were meant to be the tablecloth). There was the big black fridge. But where Victor was supposed to appear – a shape dressed mostly in black, there was only the grey of the counter behind him

Yuuri walked over to Victor, his eyes still on the kettle.

_He had no reflection at all._

You couldn’t be mad enough that you got no reflection. There was, as far as Yuuri knew, no way someone could avoid being reflected.

He raised his eyes very slowly and stared at Victor before he finally said it, “You’re a vampire.”

This time the silence was longer and more awkward.

“You’re still not screaming for help,” Victor noticed.

“I’m not,” Yuuri agreed, feeling a touch of shock himself. “But then, I was never the kind to scream for help.”

Victor lowered his head. “Ah, so you’re more the stakes and garlic type, then?”

“Why do you want to be my boyfriend? Were you going to lie and hope I wouldn’t notice?”

Victor took Yuuri’s hand and pressed a reverential kiss to it. “I thought I could break it gently. You see, I came with an offer.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the brief laugh that escaped his lips at those words. “My soul in exchange for immortality?”

“Vampires don’t do that,” Victor pointed out, looking a little hurt.

“Something in exchange for my blood, then?”

Victor hesitated. He rose to his feet and sat back down again. He pulled a hand through his hair in frustration.

He really was something, Yuuri thought. The kind of man you’d want under you, or maybe on top of you all night long. Except the vampire part. Maybe.

Yuuri waited patiently for the explanation, prepared to wait all night, if he had to.

“I… I thought you’d make a good vampire,” Victor finally admitted. “Actually, I sort of hoped you were one.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and waited for the rest, suspecting that there was more.

“I’m a bit ashamed to admit this, to be honest,” Victor confessed.

The penny really dropped then. “You want a vampire boyfriend,” Yuuri said.

“Yes!” Victor exclaimed.

Yuuri circled his chair, put his arms on its back and leaned over Victor’s ear. This was his specialty and he saw straight through Victor in an instant. “A vampire with a vampire kink?” he whispered into Victor’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading Comes Love a few months ago (because of a lovely translation someone wrote for it) and when I got to the scene when Victor asked Yuuri’s permission to enter his apartment I was suddenly struck with the thought “but what if Victor was a vampire” and that is how this AU was born. I guess that makes it an AU of an AU, but… oh well… No one minds, right? It was one of those ideas that wouldn't go away, so here we are.


	2. 150 Years of Experience

There was something funny about the shudder that passed over Victor’s shoulders and the soft sigh that escaped his lips. A faint blush rose to his cheeks. He licked his lips.

“Yes.”

Yuuri smiled. There was nothing to fear here: he was in complete control of the situation.

“So will you let me…?” Victor left the question unfinished.

“Let you what?”

“Turn you into a vampire, of course!” he said as if it should’ve been obvious and it _should’ve_ been, but Yuuri was too busy laughing at how ridiculous the situation was to realize what Victor was implying.

 

Victor von Nikiforov (and that really was his name) had spent 150 years in a castle, hiding from peasants with pitchforks, stakes and garlic, reading all the terrible romance books the castle’s library had to offer.

He was very lonely, very bored and very, very desperate for someone’s attention.

The servants in the house were all as immortal as he was, but while he looked the same way he’d done 300 years ago when he’d first been turned into a vampire, his servants managed to look like they were hundreds of years old. They also made very poor company, having little to offer in the polite conversation department.

Victor had sighed and complained and written bad poetry.

Finally, he gave up hiding and went out into the world only to discover that the world had moved on and changed. No one believed in vampires anymore, dismissing the old tales as children’s stories and legends. This only made it harder for him to fulfil a dream that had kept him company on so many lonely days in his coffin.

He’d explored the town near his castle, hoping to find someone, _anyone_ , who could help him. That was how he’d found _The Kink Club_ and discovered Eros.

The same Eros whose kitchen he was currently sitting in. The same Eros who was giving him a look that told Victor better than words what his response would be.

“One minute,” Eros said.

Victor watched him leave the room without comment.

When Eros returned he was in a long silk robe that was a deep red to match the roses Victor had brought for him.

“Why would I want to be a vampire?” Eros asked, circling Victor to stop right behind him and place his hands on Victor’s shoulders. “I don’t need to be a vampire to give you a good time,” he whispered into Victor’s ear.

Victor felt a shiver go up his spine. He couldn’t remember how many hundreds of years had gone by since he’d felt this way. “But –”

Eros placed a finger on his lips. “I’d rather go out in the sunlight whenever I wish.” He rose, slipped into the next room and returned a few minutes later with a rope in his hands. “And how will I ever get ready for a show, if I can’t see my reflection in a mirror?” he asked, circling Victor with the rope in his hands. He tied Victor’s arms behind his back and let the rope circle Victor’s chest several times. He leaned close as soon as the rope ended and tied a little knot.

Victor swallowed nervously. He was terrified now. No, not terrified, something else…

Eros spread Victor’s legs apart and stood between them. The robe slid off his shoulders. Victor’s eyes trailed down over Eros’ bare chest and bare… well, everything else.

Victor raised his eyes slowly. The smile on Eros’ face made him break out into a cold sweat.

“And, besides,” Eros said, raising one foot in a high-heeled shoe and placing it exactly between Victor’s legs, “I like to eat garlic regularly.”

Victor’s mouth opened and closed a few times. The man before him was perfect, absolutely perfect.

His mind worked fast. “If I promise not to turn you into a vampire without your permission, will you date me?”

Eros stood before him and considered the question.

There was some sort of sadness about him. He’d slipped into a seductive persona, but it felt like an act, as if he was pulling on a mask and hiding behind it.

He must’ve dated some really terrible people, Victor decided. They had to have been terrible to treat someone like Eros badly. How else could he possibly explain the very obvious hesitation the boy showed each time Victor suggested they go out?

Victor slipped free of the ropes, moving his arms around the chair and untying the knot as if he couldn’t just tear through the ropes using his strength alone. He had to hide his strength, or he’d frighten the boy away, he was sure of it.

Very slowly he dropped to one knee and took Eros’ hand, acting as if the man was fully dressed and doing his best to forget that he wasn’t. “I stand by what I said earlier,” he told him softly, one hand stroking the performer’s while the other held it. “I am willing to take it slow. We can start as friends. I will come visit you at the club and walk you home. You know I can’t enter without an invitation from you, so I’ll never be an uninvited guest.”

Eros was giving him an incredulous look. “Really? You expect me to accept that?”

He had to be careful and charming, which was fine – he was, after all, very good at luring his prey. He had to be: how else would he get people to stay the night at his castle?

“I give you my word that if you tell me to go away, I will leave and never bother you again,” he promised, keeping his voice smooth and gentle.

Eros sighed and pulled the silk robe around himself, tying it closed. “Let’s have some tea.” He left to change and Victor looked around the kitchen.

It was rude to rummage in someone else’s things, he knew, but he wanted to leave a good first impression.  He made them both tea and then hunted around for something to go with it.

Nothing.

However, there was some flour, and fresh apples, and an oven and…

Before he knew it, he was baking an apple pie, his coat off and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He hummed to himself, as if he was back in the castle kitchens, enjoying himself.

Victor hadn’t just spent his time reading. After stumbling into a story where a man seduced his lover with a well-made meal, Victor got the castle’s cook to teach him how to cook and bake just in case it ever came in handy.

It had become so instinctive to make something that he needed that he didn’t even think about seducing Eros as he did so.

“Something smells delicious,” the boy’s voice brought him back to the present.

He turned with a smile. “I thought it would be better to have something to go with the tea, so I made a pie. Sorry for getting carried… away…”

Eros – no, _Yuuri_ – was in regular clothes now, his makeup all washed off and all traces of his seductiveness gone.

“Disappointed?” Yuuri asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Victor came up to him and gave his hand another kiss. “Why should I be?” he asked, looking into Yuuri’s face and taking in every detail. “I want you to feel comfortable when you’re with me.”

There was a bitter smile on Yuuri’s face at those words, but Victor pretended not to notice it. He pulled a chair out for Yuuri, made sure he sat down and poured him a cup of tea. Then he eyed the oven and apologized that the pie wasn’t ready yet.

Yuuri tapped his fingers on his cup. “So what do you do apart from… whatever it is vampires usually do?”

How could he answer a question like that? He needed to say something clever and impressive that would get a look of admiration out of the boy. The truth was definitely out of the question.

“Oh just… It’s amazing how time just flies by and before you know it 150 years are gone,” he said and cursed himself.

“You’re 150 years old?” Yuuri asked, looking incredulous.

_Damn!_ “No,” he laughed, “I’m not that young!” _Damn it!_

Yuuri gave him a wide-eyed look. “How old are you, then?”

What could he do against a direct question like that? “327,” he admitted.

It was hard to read Yuuri’s reaction by his face, but Victor was sure that he hadn’t impressed the boy at all.

“You must’ve seen a lot in that time,” Yuuri finally said.

“Every book in the library,” Victor muttered.

Yuuri leaned closer, “You mean you didn’t actually _go_ anywhere?”

“How could I?” Victor asked. “I was hiding away from all those people who kept trying to kill me!”

Yuuri burst out into giggles. They suited him so well that Victor didn’t find it in his heart to be mad. “You could’ve travelled around from place to place. It would’ve kept you safe.”

He had to concede that Yuuri had a point. He lowered his head, feeling very foolish. “I didn’t think of that,” he admitted softly.

The oven beeped loudly and he busied himself with the pie, as if it was suddenly very important that they eat it. The whole time he could feel Yuuri’s eyes on him, watching his every move. He was sure he was making a fool of himself and cursed everything in sight, wishing he knew how to fix things.

He was supposed to impress Yuuri, not make him laugh!

When he placed the pie on the table Yuuri was smiling at him.

“You know,” Yuuri said after a while. “I’m impressed you could get the oven to work. Isn’t it much more advanced than anything you’ve ever seen?”

“Actually,” Victor piped up, straightening up to his full height. “The castle cook got a new oven recently and taught me how to use it!”

“Good thing mine is ten years old, then,” Yuuri went on teasing.

Victor turned away. Yuuri was still laughing at him! At _him_! He, who’d once led soldiers into battle! Granted, it had only been _once_ and not a battle with a glorious outcome, but it had to count for something

He cut the pie under Yuuri’s watchful eye and tried to think of a good conversation topic.

“Would you like to come see my castle?” he offered. “The gardens are very beautiful in the moonlight. Magical even.”

Yuuri accepted his slice with a quiet “thank you” before considering his answer. He was going on the offense again, Victor could see it. There had to be a way to put him at ease, one that didn’t involve Yuuri laughing at him.

“I might,” he finally said. He scooped a bit of the pie up with his spoon and placed it in his mouth. “This is delicious!” he exclaimed.

A big smile split Victor’s face. “It’s an old recipe. I can teach you, if you like.”

Yuuri held the spoon in his mouth for several seconds before pulling it out. His eyes were so deep they seemed bottomless.

Victor’s lips parted slightly. He leaned forward, feeling like he was sinking.

“Why does a vampire need to know how to cook?” Yuuri finally asked.

_Ah._ Why was Yuuri so good at asking all the difficult questions? Why didn’t he ask about the size of the castle or its grounds? Couldn’t he ask something else?

“For something to do,” Victor said. It wasn’t strictly true, but it was close enough.

He sat down with Yuuri, but didn’t touch the pie, sticking only to his cup of tea. Drinks were fine, but most food upset his stomach.

Yuuri finished his slice in silence.

Victor made another attempt at a conversation. “You should see the gardens – I have a rose that blooms exactly at midnight every day. It opens for five minutes on the clock and then closes again.”

But Yuuri was too tired to appreciate any of this. His eyes were having a hard time staying open and he yawned a few times, covering his mouth with his hand and apologizing each time.

“You’re tired,” Victor said, getting up from the table and clearing all the plates. “You need to go sleep. I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

Yuuri yawned again. “Yeah…” He got up and walked Victor to the door. “Tomorrow.”

Victor smiled. It was 5 am already. “Today,” he whispered back, kissed Yuuri’s hand again and left.

 

Eros’ lips were a deep, deep red. He opened his mouth it was to show off two rows of perfectly white teeth. He held something long and stretchy up to his mouth and sank his teeth into it.

Every person in the audience felt sweat trickle down their backs.

Eros was in top form, as always. He played and joked with the audience. At first he’d come out in a long white shirt that had so many buttons going down the front that people in the audience were sure they’d go insane, and, yet, they’d somehow survived through him undoing every single one.

Three numbers in he stepped into the stunned crowd and walked among them, wearing a short leather jacket, a pair of very short shorts, a pair of stockings that only reached his mid thighs and black high-heeled boots.

They all reached out towards him and this time he let them touch his skin as he walked to his target – a table at the back where a young light-haired man sat, not knowing what to do with himself.

Eros stopped before him, took out something long and made of rubber and bit it.

The expression on the young man’s face froze.

Eros turned and shrugged his coat off onto the man before returning to the stage.

 

The knock on the door made Yuuri smile. There he was again. “Come in,” he called and wondered what Victor would do if he wasn’t invited.

Victor stepped in, carrying the leather jacket in his hands.

Yuuri, aware that he was retreating into his Eros persona in defence, draped himself over the chair and let his silk robe open up to reveal more bare skin.

Victor blushed and lowered his eyes.

“What will I do with you?” Yuuri purred, pitching his voice just right and watching Victor’s face turn pink. The man never blushed fully. Each time he _did_ blush the blood would rise to his cheeks just enough to make his normally very pale face a little bit pink. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

Yuuri watched Victor walk over to him, drape the jacket over the back of his chair and kiss his hand.

“May I take you home?” Victor asked.

Yuuri slid a finger over the man’s tie. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” His eyes were on Victor’s hands and then on the curve of his mouth. H wondered what it was like to kiss someone with teeth like his.

_What a stupid thought!_ He shook his head and rose to his feet. “Is this where I ask you to take me to your castle?” he teased, stepping close to Victor.

“I can, if you like. We have many guestrooms,” Victor added.

“Oh? You’re not going to try the old “we only have one bedroom” trick?” He pretended to be disappointed, but he knew that his eyes gave him away.

“I was sure you’d see straight through it,” Victor told him. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. If the exchange between them could be called a sparring match, then Victor knew he was losing.

Yuuri thought of the man’s honest and straightforward approach and did his best to offer a kind of truce. “I’d love to see your castle,” he said. “Not sure I have a fancy enough outfit for my visit, though.”

“You don’t need to worry about that!” Victor assured him. “I can give you some clothes, if you like, but, really, I’m not worried about all that anymore.”

“Really?” Yuuri gave him a sideways look. Victor struck him as exactly the kind of person who’d get hung up on dressing right for every occasion.

But he didn’t say anything. Instead, he walked over to his closet and studied its contents like a fighter studies their weapons.

“I’ll wait outside,” Victor promised and slipped out of the room.

 

Victor stood in the hallway, lost in thought.

His relationship with Yuuri wasn’t going like he’d imagined it at all. He thought he’d impress Yuuri, sweep him off his feet with his smooth talk and his cooking and then Yuuri would return the favour in the bedroom by seducing him with all his skill.

He hadn’t expected to be laughed at.

The door opened and Yuuri swept out. He really _swept_ : the boy was in a long deep red dress with frills all along the bottom. It opened up at the top to reveal at least half his chest and most of his back.

Victor felt the blood rise to his face. “Very fetching,” he stammered out.

Yuuri smiled in that way that made Victor’s heart jump in his chest. “I’m glad you like it.”

How could he hope to compete with that? All he could possibly do was offer up his arm and walk Yuuri to his castle. Or, rather, not this castle, but to a place where an old carriage waited for them to take them to his castle.

“Sorry about the carriage,” Victor said, feeling really old and very awkward. “My driver hasn’t gotten the hang of cars, yet.”

There was that smile on Yuuri’s face again as he leaned on Victor’s arm to climb into the carriage. “No, this is just right,” he said.

Victor followed him in and closed the door behind them.

It was a magical night. The full moon shone in the sky and strange beings were abroad (and riding around in carriages). The trip up the mountain to Victor’s castle was a long one and Victor passed the time by asking Yuuri if he’d slept well and what he’d dreamt about.

“I should’ve warned you that my castle is far away,” Victor realized. “Then we could’ve planned for a longer visit.”

Yuuri peered out the window. “I have the day off tomorrow,” he said, but added nothing after that.

Would he stay longer then? Victor was more than happy to provide anything the boy would need from a bedroom to a toothbrush.

He realized then that he wasn’t sure if Yuuri had really accepted the offer to stay overnight or not. Either way, he was about to find out.

The carriage entered the last part of the road to the castle and Yuuri finally got to see it in its full splendor

It was a very old castle, built in the style that had been all the rage several centuries ago when big, massive walls that could be defended well were a necessity. The walls had withstood many a siege, but for the first time in his life Victor regretted that his home wasn’t more elegant and interesting, or that it could at least offer a breathtaking view.

Still he continued to play the role of a good host. As soon as the carriage stopped he got out and offered Yuuri his arm. He led Yuuri to the castle, talking about the last siege he’d witnessed and then telling one or two funny stories. Knowing what would leave the best impression, Victor left the garden for last and started with a tour of the castle itself.

But Yuuri wasn’t too impressed by the fine furniture, or the big dining room. Even Victor’s library left Yuuri impassive. Worse, it made Victor regret bringing Yuuri at all.

“This library took many decades to put together,” Victor said, leading Yuuri into a big room one whole wall of which was lined with books.

“Really? I think the local library has ten times what you’ve got and it’s not that big,” Yuuri said. He released Victor’s hand and walked over to Victor’s favourite book, which had the place of honour on the big oak table in the middle of the room.

Yuuri picked it up. “The Amorous Adventures of Count Giacometti. Hmm… Can’t say I’ve ever heard of it.” He flipped through a few pages.

Victor prepared to say something about the scandalous nature of the novel, but he remembered just in time who he was talking to and remained silent.

Something on one of the pages caught Yuuri’s eye and made him chuckle. The next page made him laugh.

“What –” Victor began.

“Who the hell wrote _this_?” Yuuri exclaimed between laughs, making Victor get all indignant about his favourite author. “I mean, for starters, that’s not how you –”

“It’s a fine work of literature,” Victor said defensively.

“Did you really read this and think it was good?” There was so much amusement in his voice that Victor found himself mentally backing away and disowning his favourite novel.

“Of course not! Only as a source of amusement,” he lied.

Yuuri placed the book back on the table and slipped up to Victor. “And I supposed you want me to show you how it’s _really_ done?” he whispered and a shiver went up Victor’s spine.

“Yes,” he admitted weakly and loosened his collar.

“Make you moan for more…” Yuuri whispered, fingers trailing up Victor’s chest.

“Yes…” He backed up against the bookshelves.

But Yuuri stepped away and returned to studying the library. He walked past the bookshelf, trailing a finger over Victor’s collection. “Looks like a big collection of romance novels. I suppose there’s nothing here on safe sex. Hmmm?”

Victor stared at him in puzzlement.

Now there was a serious look on Yuuri’s face. “Of course not.” He sighed and shook his head.

Victor, desperate to find a way to impress Yuuri, took him out into the garden.

The wind played with the leaves, making them whisper secrets. Shadows moved around, hiding whole worlds. The moon spilled silver all over the garden’s pathways for them to tread on. And all of the night’s flowers were blooming.

Yuuri stopped before each one and admired it with a smile, closing his eyes and breathing in its scent. He loved flowers and talked for a long time about them. When he got to Victor’s favourite rose, he got a promise out of the vampire to give him a little cutting of it.

“Blooms at midnight…” Yuuri whispered.

Victor put a hand around Yuuri’s waist. “Like you.”

He saw the way Yuuri looked at him and congratulated himself. He was getting somewhere! The charm was –

The patter of little feet interrupted his thoughts. He turned just in time to see a big brown shape leap onto Yuuri and knock him to the ground.

The performer laughed. “Hello! And I’m glad to meet you too! Victor, why didn’t you tell me you have a dog?”

Makkachin, Victor’s extremely lucky dog, got to lick Yuuri’s face while his owner watched helplessly, apologized and then introduced him.

“Makkachin… hahaha… That tickles!” Yuuri lay on the path and went on giggling, not caring that his beautiful dress was getting dirty.

Victor helped him up to his feet. “Really… Makkachin doesn’t usually take to strangers like this.”

Yuuri laughed and bent down to scratch Makkachin’s fur.

“You must be hungry,” Victor said, desperate for an excuse to separate the two of them.

“And you – thirsty,” Yuuri countered and straightened up. “Lead the way,” he said, giving Makkachin another smile.

It wasn’t fair! Victor had worked so hard just to bring Yuuri here and Makkachin got all the affection just by being a dog!

Makkachin barked happily at him and Victor pouted. _Don’t give me that! I’m still very mad you know!_

Yuuri put his arms around Victor from behind and whispered into his ear, “Jealous? You haven’t shown me any of the bedrooms yet.” His nose slid over Victor’s cheek.

The blood rose to Victor’s face again.

“Can… can you teach me what’s wrong in that book?” he asked and did his best to smile as if he wasn’t terrified of the answer he would get.

“Will you take notes?”

Victor pulled free gently and lowered himself to one knee. Now they were back on track. “I’ll take anything you give me,” he said.

“We’ll see about that,” Yuuri promised.

They had a midnight dinner afterwards.

Victor got his servants to set everything up outside in the garden and they dined in the pale moonlight, just the two of them.

 

There was something about that place, or maybe it was the moonlight – was the Moon ever that full or that bright before? – that was making Yuuri make one mistake after another.

He let himself relax. So he was in a castle with a very thirsty vampire on a mountain far from civilization and any hope of help, so there were at least a dozen servants at his host’s call, but the man was too innocent for Yuuri to feel really threatened in his presence.

And he had the most wonderful dog ever!

_Let’s play a little,_ he thought. _Let’s play easily charmed and impressed._

He finished his dinner, got up from his seat and walked over to sit on Victor’s lap. “You must be thirsty,” he whispered, eyes gleaming.

Victor put one arm around his back to support his weight and leaned down until his mouth was mere inches away from Yuuri’s skin. “May I?”

Yuuri put his arms around Victor, his hands resting on Victor’s shoulders. “Only a drink. I’m not saying you can change me.”

He was putting a lot of trust in Victor, but, well, there was the moon, and that book, and the dog, and…

_This is the last time,_ he told himself. _This is the last time I ever trust anyone. If he betrays me, I’ll do something really terrible._

Yuuri braced himself for sharp pain and prepared to push Victor away, but as soon as he felt the teeth sink in a warm feeling spread through his blood, making his heart beat faster. Maybe it was a kink he never knew he had, or, perhaps, it was something about the vampire’s teeth.

Yuuri’s fingers slipped into Victor’s hair.

And then it was all over. Victor pulled away before Yuuri even had a chance to really enjoy the moment.

“Again…” Yuuri whispered.

Victor’s head rose further, but there was no blood on his teeth when he smiled. “I think,” he whispered, “that’s enough for now.” His forehead touched Yuuri’s and they breathed in time with each other.

He was ready for the bedroom now. Despite the suspicion that he would regret it all in the morning, he let himself make the same mistake again.

He couldn’t explain why he was convinced that Victor would betray him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling off.

He rose to his feet. “Show me the bedroom,” he said softly.

Victor stared up at him. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Of course I am,” Yuuri lied, he put arms around Victor’s neck and pressed his lips against Victor’s.

 

Victor could feel that Yuuri’s heart wasn’t in it. He saw the sadness in Yuuri’s eyes, no matter how much the boy tried to hide it. “I place myself in your hands,” he said, kissing one of said hands.

In response, Yuuri raised Victor’s hand and placed two of his fingers in his mouth. He pulled Victor’s hand out slowly and gave his index finger a long lick.

“Lead the way,” Yuuri whispered and Victor obeyed without question.

They crept through the castle and still there was that sadness in Yuuri’s eyes. Even when they passed through dark parts of the house Victor could see it.

He caught Yuuri, holding him close as their lips met a second time. This time he wouldn’t let Yuuri just give him a brief kiss. But now it was Yuuri’s turn to catch him by surprise: as soon as Victor’s lips parted slightly Yuuri’s tongue slipped in.

Victor stood against a wall and felt his knees buckle under him as Yuuri pushed his whole body against Victor’s. One of his legs made its way between both of Victor’s and he felt his head spin.

_Take me…_

He had to let Yuuri pull away. He had to continue to lead the way, but he did most of it without thinking. There was a bedroom he’d set aside for this night a long time ago, before he’d even met Yuuri. As a vampire Victor slept in a coffin, but how could he possibly invite a guest there?

So he had a special bedroom prepared for the occasion. He’d ordered his servants to always keep it ready and so when they came in they found two candles burning on the table, flowers in vases by the bed and crisp white sheets on the four-poster bed.

“Looks like you prepared for my arrival,” Yuuri whispered and Victor snatched another kiss from him. “But,” he pulled away and smiled, “you forgot two very important things.” He stuck his hand down the front of his dress and Victor felt his heart beat faster.

Yuuri pulled out a little bottle and two small packages.

“What is that?” Victor asked.

“Something they didn’t have 150 years ago,” Yuuri said. He held up the packages, “this is protection and this,” he raised the bottle, “is to make sure things go smoothly.” There was a smile on his face for some reason.

Was he talking about superstitions?

“Let me undress you and you’ll see what I mean,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor didn’t protest when Yuuri lay him down on the bed and worked his way down the buttons of his shirt. Buttons, always buttons…

Yuuri reached the end and pulled the two halves of the shirt apart. His hands slipped around Victor’s waist and one slipped further down to rub over Victor. “I guess now I get to find out,” he whispered, his head close to Victor’s, “what a vampire dick is like.”

His mouth dropped open.

“I already know what a vampire’s kiss feels like,” Yuuri whispered.

Was it good? Did he enjoy it?

Victor opened his mouth to ask Yuuri if he liked the kisses, but in that moment Yuuri pulled Victor’s pants down and lowered his head.

They definitely didn’t write anything like this in any of those books Victor had read! He’d lived so many years thinking people only ever sucked blood, he didn’t think of any other sucking that could possibly exist.

Yuuri lowered himself so that most of him was between Victor’s thighs. He raised his head and looked up into Victor’s face. “Did you want a warning?” he asked and, still not bothering with a warning, reached out and gave a long lick.

Victor put his hands over his face.

He’d seen Yuuri’s face after he’d sucked his blood and now he was sure that there was the same expression on his own face. “More…” he moaned. “Do that again, please…”

“Since you asked so nicely.” There was that edge to Yuuri’s voice. It wasn’t just sarcastic: there was sadness there too.

Victor threw his head back on the pillow and gasped for air, gripping the bedsheets below him.

_Why are you sad? How do I make you happy?_

He realized that Yuuri had released him and raised his head.

Yuuri sat up, still between Victor’s legs and the dress slipped off his shoulders. He pulled it off slowly, moving closer towards Victor as he exposed more and more of his own skin.

“Now…” he said, tossing the dress aside and then his underwear. He raised one of the packages and opened it with his teeth.

Victor’s mouth dropped open as he watched Yuuri pull something small over himself and then hold the other package towards Victor. “Do you want me to put it on you?” he asked.

Victor nodded emphatically.

Yuuri’s fingers slipped over Victor’s skin, gently, slowly, working their way up.

“I mean, we probably won’t need both,” Yuuri explained, but the meaning of his words was lost on Victor. “Will you turn over for me?” Yuuri asked.

Victor turned onto his stomach, taking care to not hit Yuuri with his legs.

Yuuri’s fingers trailed over his buttocks, stretching his skin, covering it in some kind of liquid. For a moment Victor felt Yuuri’s hot breath on his skin and then the touch of the boy’s tongue.

A vampire’s memory, like a human being’s, isn’t always reliable. He remembered then about a very charming young man he’d met a good 300 years ago and realized that he knew what Yuuri would do next. He was ready for the first push when it came and gasped Yuuri’s name loudly, urging him on, begging him to keep going.

A short while later Yuuri stopped and trailed his fingers up over Victor’s back. “Maybe next time,” he whispered into Victor’s ear, rubbing his shoulder blades, “it will be your turn.”

Victor turned and pulled Yuuri down to his chest. He wanted to give a clever response, something that would earn him another kiss and maybe another go, but Yuuri was already asleep.

 

The next morning when Victor woke up, astonished to find that he’d managed to fall asleep, he found that he was all alone in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still the 31st where I am, so happy Halloween! I totally made it in time!


	3. The Right Person

Victor lowered his head onto his hands. Yuuri had gone. Something about the previous night had displeased him, making him run off without even saying goodbye.

He’d seen last night that Yuuri’s heart hadn’t been in it. He should’ve stopped him then and asked what was wrong. They could’ve talked it through, he was sure of it.

And now he was gone.

Victor sighed and got up. It was still light outside, but the curtains were closed, keeping the daylight out.

Someone laughed outside. Who could be so happy when he was this miserable? Victor walked over to the window and opened the curtain a little bit, careful to stay out of direct sunlight.

Yuuri was in the inner courtyard, playing with Makkachin and laughing each time the dog licked his face.

He was still here! He hadn’t left!

Victor got dressed hastily and rushed downstairs, taking care to grab his large black umbrella on the way. As soon as he got to the doors, he opened the umbrella and held it up over his head. It wasn’t perfect, but in that moment it didn’t matter.

Outside the sun shone brightly. There was probably not a single cloud in the sky.

Yuuri raised his head. “Good morning! Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

“Yuuri!” He rushed out to Yuuri, catching him in a one-armed embrace. He felt the boy’s heart beat against his chest.

He was still in the red dress from last night. It was a little crumpled, but as charming as before.

“I was afraid you’d left!” Victor exclaimed and buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, doing his best not to think about necks.

“I was going to,” Yuuri confessed, “but then Makkachin ran out and begged me to play with him.”

Makkachin was, without a doubt, the best dog in the world. Victor raised his head and gave Makkachin a big smile. _You’re getting a treat every day from now on!_

The dog barked happily in return and then got up on his hind legs to join the hug.

Victor released Yuuri to scratch behind Makkachin’s ears.

“Is this alright?” Yuuri asked, making Victor raise his head. “I mean – shouldn’t you be indoors?”

“I’ll be fine,” Victor assured him.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “But you look like you’re melting!”

He didn’t argue when Yuuri dragged him back indoors. Instead, he found the worry very touching. Yuuri was actually concerned about him!

“Do you need to take some medicine?” Yuuri asked.

“For what? I’m a vampire: I’ll get better on my own.”

Yuuri sighed and smiled. “What I really need right now is a bath,” he confessed.

“That’s easy.” He summoned his servants and ordered them to prepare water for Yuuri’s bath. Then he offered Yuuri his arm and led the way up the stairs to where the bathtub was.

The servants must’ve guessed Yuuri’s wish ahead of time, because when they got to the room the water was ready for Yuuri to use.

Yuuri stared at the bathtub in amazement, but even though his mouth opened and closed a few times, he refrained from comment. It was a simple bath. What had Yuuri found so surprising about it?

As soon as Yuuri started to undress, Victor turned away out of respect. Of course they’d seen each other naked the night before, but this was different.

There were partitions placed around the bathtub. He stepped behind one and smiled as Yuuri draped the dress over it.

His heart beat fast and he held his hand to his chest as if to slow it down. This was what he’d wanted all along – someone to keep him company, someone to be in love with.

Yuuri was humming something now.

Victor raised his eyes and saw that Yuuri’s underwear was now draped over his dress. He had to go and leave Yuuri to it. Yuuri deserved some privacy.

He remained rooted to the spot, as if he’d forgotten how to walk.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Yuuri called out.

“J-join you?” Victor stammered out, almost chocking on the word.

“Don’t vampires take baths?”

“O-of course we do!” Victor cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. “But I can’t intrude –”

The sound of Yuuri’s laughter filled the room. “It’s not as if you’re going to see something you haven’t seen already.” There was more laughter. “Unless you think you will. Maybe I still have a few secrets up my sleeve, a few things you haven’t seen before.”

“Secrets?” Victor felt like a parrot, repeating words Yuuri had said, unable to find something of his own to say.

“Maybe the water turns me into a mermaid,” Yuuri suggested. “Or I change into someone else when I get wet.”

Victor peered around the partition.

Yuuri reclined in the bathtub with his eyes half-closed and a big smile on his face. Nothing about him had changed.

“Ah!” Victor exclaimed, putting a hand over his eyes.

Yuuri sighed. “Care to join me?” he asked after a brief pause.

“What?” Victor exclaimed, his hand still over his eyes. He could feel his cheeks burning.

Yuuri let out a long, sensual sigh. “I might need someone to help me wash…” he paused for a moment that went on forever, “…my hair, or any other part of my body, if you like.”

Victor had a mental image of himself rubbing Yuuri’s shoulders. It made him take his hands away and rush to Yuuri’s side. “Yes!”

Yuuri gave him a coy look. “Can’t wait to get your hands on me, hmm?”

“Y-yes!” he floundered. “I mean – no! I mean…” He grabbed the soap, circled Yuuri and lowered himself onto his knees behind Yuuri’s shoulders.

Only then did he remember that he was still wearing his gloves and pulled them off.

The soap slid from one perfect shoulder to another, crossing Yuuri’s beautiful back. Victor leaned close and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s skin, forgetting for a moment what he was supposed to be doing.

“Why don’t you take your clothes off and join me in here?” Yuuri suggested.

“I don’t think there’s enough room for two,” Victor stammered out.

Him? Take a bath with Yuuri? It was too much to even think about!

“Or you can stay there, if you like.” There was so much laughter and amusement in Yuuri’s voice when he spoke that Victor got all indignant.

“If I climb in there your bath will be over,” he whispered, doing his best imitation of Yuuri’s seductive tone.

“Oh really?” He could hear the raised eyebrow.

Victor slid a thumb down Yuuri’s neck and his thoughts got derailed completely. He’d never tasted blood like Yuuri’s before. To be more precise, it had been so long since he’d had a person’s blood the proper way that he couldn’t even remember what it was like.

He let his thumb move up and down the smooth skin.

A shudder passed over Yuuri’s shoulders.

Again Victor thought of prey, of something young and tender hiding in the grass, and smiled.

But then, he thought, how sure was he that Yuuri was the prey in this situation?

He pressed his lips to the spot that still bore his teeth marks. There was a special place on the neck where he could sink his teeth and instead of pain the prey would feel a kind of numbness that would keep it from fighting back, or, as it turned out to be in Yuuri’s case, give him something close to an orgasm.

“Bite me,” Yuuri whispered, reclining his head. “I can tell you really want to.”

“I won’t turn you, I promise,” Victor said again.

He had to go on making sure Yuuri felt safe. It was a typical lure, but in Yuuri’s case it was true: Victor wouldn’t do anything to harm him.

He let his teeth sink into Yuuri and felt the shudder that passed through Yuuri’s body. His breathing quickened.

One of Victor’s hands slid down to Yuuri’s heart, feeling it flutter excitedly under his fingers like a frightened bird.

Yuuri put his hand over Victor’s.

It was harder to pull away this time. Victor let his tongue pass over the wound, sealing it at least for now. His thumb, led by Yuuri’s hand, slid over the boy’s nipple and lingered there.

“Stay… with me…” Victor pleaded, the tip of his nose sliding up Yuuri’s neck, “…forever…” he dropped into Yuuri’s ear.

 

Yuuri’s blood was pumping through his veins as Victor’s breath tickled his skin. It was getting harder to think rationally.

 _I can’t let him turn me. I don’t want to be a vampire,_ he reminded himself.

Victor hands moved over Yuuri’s chest and there was a look on his face that was too dangerous for words to describe properly.

 _He’s a hunter,_ Yuuri thought. _All vampires are._

“I want you to… bite me,” Victor whispered. “You make it all look so good. Surely you won’t deny me that?”

 _Because it_ feels _really good!_ Yuuri thought.

Fear rose in his chest, but he swallowed it back down. _No, no, I can’t go on like this. All this is just messing with my mind and making me stupid. I need to be in control again._

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered. “I’ll show you something better than biting.”

This time Victor didn’t argue. He stripped, even though Yuuri watched him the whole time, and climbed in.

Yuuri pulled his legs up to make room for him and placed his chin on his knees.

Victor sat on the opposite side of the bathtub, looking faintly embarrassed.

Yuuri crawled across the bathtub, placed a hand on each of Victor’s knees, drew his legs apart and moved in between them to take a spot several tantalizing centimeters away from Victor. He let his fingers trail up over Victor’s stomach, draw out circles on Victor’s chest and trail back down.

Victor gave him an innocent smile.

He was beautiful. It wasn’t very light in the bathroom, but Yuuri could still make out the details of that face and the lines of his body.

For a while it was quiet and then Yuuri sang softly. Victor listened with his lips slightly parted.

It was a calm melody that was at odds with how fast Yuuri’s heart was beating in his chest.

Yuuri lowered his hands into the water and slid them back up, over Victor’s chest, up the sides of his neck and into his hair.

Victor closed his eyes, entrusting himself to Yuuri. He didn’t question what the performer was doing.

Yuuri climbed onto Victor’s lap, pressing up against Victor. “I want you to come to my apartment again,” he breathed out. “We’ll have a very good bath together,” he promised. “Followed by the best sex you can imagine.”

“We can do that now,” Victor offered.

Yuuri smiled. “I want to go out for another walk in your garden. Tell me, do you dance, Victor?”

 

How did anyone so perfect exist? Victor was starting to think that none of it was really happening, that it was nothing more than a very good dream.

 _I don’t ever want to wake up, then,_ he decided.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked and there was something magical about hearing him call his name.

“I was just thinking that I must be dreaming,” he admitted.

Yuuri chuckled and leaned forward. His tongue swept up over Victor’s neck, catching him completely off guard. “Is this a dream?” he whispered. His teeth slid over the side of Victor’s ear. “Or this?”

“I don’t… I don’t know.”

Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s hair. “If this is a dream…”

Victor pulled Yuuri closer.

“If this is a dream…”

Now it was Victor’s turn to kiss the side of Yuuri’s face and pull wet hands through his hair.

Yuuri pulled back and looked into Victor’s eyes.

“…then I don’t ever want to wake up…” they whispered together.

He stared into Yuuri’s eyes, too surprised for words. He was the one who’d managed to miss this while longing for it, but Yuuri…

Yuuri had lots of experience with dating and with sex, Victor was sure of it.

He thought of all those stories of people seducing one person after the next only to cast them aside when they grew tired of them. But Yuuri wasn’t like that.

Yuuri sat with his shoulders raised a little, smiling innocently at Victor. “Can we go for a walk after this?” he asked and then remembered, “Oh! But it’s probably still light out.”

“That’s alright,” Victor assured him. “I’ll cover myself up. I can manage.”

Yuuri looked at him doubtfully. “Are you sure?”

He barely ever went out when the sun was still up, but he was willing to do it for Yuuri, especially if it meant they could spend more time together. It was either that or watching him from the window, which Victor wouldn’t agree to for all the money in the world. “Of course I am.” His eye fell on the dress draped over the partition. “And I can find you some clothes to wear too.”

“Will they be 150 years old?” Yuuri teased.

Victor opened his mouth to say something defensive when Yuuri reached out, took a lock of his hair and fiddled with it. His fingers moved on to another lock and then another.

“My hair used to be longer,” Victor admitted, wondering why it was suddenly important that Yuuri knew.

Yuuri gave a little nod and released Victor’s hair. He got up and climbed out of the tub.

The bath was over.

 

Yuuri tried not to laugh at the sight of Victor all bundled up, his clothes covering every inch of skin from the neck downwards. This time there was a black broad-brimmed hat on Victor’s hat. It was hard to resist the urge to ask Victor where his walking cane was.

Yuuri managed to find something that could pass for regular clothes. The white shirt was loose on him and the pants were too long, but he’d done his best and hoped he wouldn’t stand out too much. He was definitely no match for Victor.

They strolled arm in arm down the path, but the garden wasn’t the same in daylight. The flowers that did bloom when the sun was up were beautiful, but not as magical as the night flowers.

Makkachin ran up and down the path, playing with them and making them both laugh.

Yuuri let his head rest on Victor’s shoulder. This time they didn’t talk about anything as if everything had already been said.

 _Why didn’t you come into my life earlier?_ Yuuri thought, but didn’t dare voice the question aloud. _All this is nothing more than a dream, you and I both know it is. And all dreams end._ He clutched Victor tighter without thinking about it.

“Is something wrong?” Victor asked.

“No, nothing,” Yuuri said, letting Victor go and looking away.

Victor took Yuuri’s hand. “You look like you’re in pain,” he said.

They’d stopped in the shadiest part of the garden. Yuuri reminded himself about Victor’s problem with sunlight and how much it cost him to be out here all while Yuuri didn’t even think about sticking to the shade.

“I don’t want to go back home alone,” he admitted, his head lowered.

“You don’t need to: I’ll take you there myself,” Victor offered.

Yuuri turned to look into his face. There was just an honest smile on his face and nothing more. Yuuri’s heart beat fast. He’d done this before: he’d let himself be lured in. He’d let them all hurt him.

But Victor couldn’t enter without an invitation. Yuuri could send him away at any point in time, even if it was only for a day. More than that – Yuuri knew his weaknesses. He could always use them for protection.

“Alright,” he nodded.

He wanted to trust Victor. The man was so easy to like and had no flaws that Yuuri could see (except being a vampire, perhaps). But to trust someone again?

“When do you want to go?” Victor asked.

Yuuri opened his mouth to say that there was no rush, he could go later, but he thought of all the chores that had piled up over the week, of the empty fridge and knew that there was no avoiding the inevitable. “I should go now,” he said.

“I’ll give the order for them to prepare the carriage,” Victor said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Victor was lonely. Yuuri could see that. It had occurred to Yuuri in the bathtub that it was something that the two of them had in common with each other. But did that mean that Yuuri could trust him? Really trust him?

They took the carriage together, as promised, and only stopped when they got to Yuuri’s house.

It was lucky the town was small and that a carriage could be seen as just another tourist attraction, which didn’t mean that no one gave them a funny look when they got out of the carriage. It just meant that most people assumed they were members of a historical recreation society.

Victor slipped into the shade so fast Yuuri barely had time to blink.

“Right… will you – I mean: I invite you to come up with me,” Yuuri said, feeling a little awkward.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked. “You don’t need to invite me every time. I can leave –”

“Please,” Yuuri said, taking Victor’s hand, “I want you to come with me.”

Victor nodded and they entered the house together.

He was giving Yuuri space and a choice, but for some reason it only made Yuuri want Victor to be with him more. Maybe it was a form of reverse psychology.

No. Not that. He’d been out of touch with humanity for 150 years. He didn’t know about psychology. Couldn’t know. Not like –

_Don’t think about it. It’s over. Everything is fine._

“Are you alright?” Victor asked, stopping in the stairwell. “Do you want me to carry you?”

Yuuri stared into a face full of honest concern. It wasn’t an act. It couldn’t be. It was real. It had to be.

He shook his head. “I’m alright.”

They continued up the stairs. Yuuri wanted to tease Victor about the offer to carry him, but all he could do was squeeze the man’s hand tightly in his own.

He hadn’t realized how deep the wounds were. He thought they’d mostly healed when in reality they ran all the way down to the roots of his soul.

When they reached his door Yuuri caught Victor in a kiss and pushed him against the wall. The vampire trembled under him and responded as best as he could.

He pulled away from the kiss even though Yuuri’s mouth tried to follow and catch him again.

“Yuuri… We’re almost there…”

He stepped back and took in the flustered look on Victor’s face. “Yeah…” Yuuri unlocked his door and invited Victor in a second time.

With an apology Victor slipped over to the curtains and drew them over all of the windows. Then he returned to Yuuri. “If you have candles –”

Yuuri flicked a switch and watched Victor show a bit of surprise before nodding in approval.

“What do you want to do now?” Victor asked.

Chores, but first Yuuri needed to check something. “I need to change,” he said. “These clothes are just too big for me. And then I’ll need to clean the house.”

“Can I help?” Yuuri piped up.

Yuuri smiled. “Do you know what a vacuum cleaner is?”

 

Everything was so strange and unexpected in Yuuri’s house this time. The boy changed out of the borrowed clothes into a pair of black underwear that was mostly made of lace, especially on the back. Then he pulled out a strange machine that made a loud noise and sucked all the dust in.

Victor sat on the couch and watched in amazement, both terrified and turned on by the sight of Yuuri cleaning the carpet. He knew his mouth was hanging open again, but what else could he do?

Finally he came to his senses, tossed off his hat, gloves and coat and walked over to Yuuri.

“Do you want me to help with something? I can…” He’d never cleaned in his life and wouldn’t even know where to start. “uh… cook something to eat?”

Yuuri laughed. “There’s barely anything left in the fridge.”

“Oh.” He congratulated himself on knowing what a fridge was. “We can go buy something then?” he volunteered, vaguely aware that usually his servants did that kind of thing, but feeling instinctively that bringing up his servants wasn’t a good idea.

“Do you want to go grocery shopping with me?” Yuuri asked.

“I’m willing to go anywhere with you,” Victor replied.

The expression on Yuuri’s face was hard to read so Victor stepped back. “Unless you don’t want to?” Was he coming on too strong? Was it scaring Yuuri away?

Now there was no doubt on Yuuri’s face. “Let’s go,” he decided. He turned around to put something away and Victor was stunned by the curve of his buttocks again.

 _Should I get underwear like that? Will it look good on me?_ He worried frantically over this. Would it please Yuuri if he did?

He lowered his eyes and turned away, convinced it wasn’t right to stare at Yuuri like that.

Yuuri left the room to change. When he returned he was in a sweater and tight blue pants made of a material Victor had never seen before. Victor took Yuuri in from the top of his head to the toes of his feet.

“What do you think?” Yuuri asked.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful person in the world?” Yuuri turned away, but Victor went on. “You are! No matter what you wear, it flatters you. I’m convinced that you can wear a bedsheet and look charming.” He lowered himself to his knees before Yuuri as the boy turned back to look at him. Victor held both of Yuuri’s hands in his.

Yuuri smiled down at him and bent down to whisper. “I’m still wearing that underwear under these jeans.”

He kissed Yuuri’s hands in response.

 

 _I’m at a fruit stall in a market, buying apples with a vampire,_ Yuuri thought. There was a red apple in his hands and Victor at his side. He was going through all the apples, trying to pick out the best ones.

Yuuri held his up to his nose and closed his eyes as he took in the smell. He wasn’t trying to judge the apple by the smell: he was merely taking in the moment.

Someone he knew, no: his _boyfriend_ had suggested that they go grocery shopping together. None of his previous boyfriends had ever offered to help with chores. They didn’t care that the apartment was a mess, or that there was nothing to eat. They only had one thought on their minds: sex. It was all they ever wanted from Yuuri.

“I think that should be enough. What do you think?” Victor asked, nodding at five perfect apples in the basket.

And none of them had ever cared about Yuuri’s opinion.

_It’s fine. It’s all in the past._

Yuuri nodded numbly.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked. How many times had he asked the question that day? Each time Yuuri lied he could see the disbelief on Victor’s face. But the man didn’t argue.

This time when Yuuri nodded Victor put his arms around him. “There are people staring at me,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

“It’s your big hat,” Yuuri said, giving it a light poke. “They’re wondering which museum you stole it from.”

“Museum?”

Ah yes. Yuuri grinned. “I’ll explain later. Let’s keep going.”

Victor risked exposure. He risked his health and maybe even his survival out here in the marketplace as they slipped between the stands, trying to stick to the shade, and picked out fresh fruits and vegetables to eat. And he did it all as if it was the most natural thing in the world. There were no sharp comments, no guilt involved.

Yuuri hooked an arm around Victor’s as they stopped before a mountain of pairs. “You like to live on the edge, don’t you?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Victor turned around to stare at him.

“Nothing.” Yuuri leaned forward to kiss Victor’s cheek. “Sorry for making you do all this.”

“Wh-why are you apologizing?” Victor stammered out. “I’m having so much fun!”

Yuuri stepped back and watched Victor get enthusiastic about fruit, which he never ate himself. Maybe delicious food made the blood of the person who ate it taste better.

But Victor was getting excited over all the things that could be made out of fruit and Yuuri knew that he didn’t think of it in terms of blood at all.

They made silly faces at each other and laughed and, once they got everything they needed, slipped away into a little space between two houses where they would be hidden from view and exchanged a long kiss.

They held hands and stared at each other as they walked back. There was a sparkle in Victor’s eyes that Yuuri knew was in his own eyes.

 

Victor tossed the gloves, hat and jacket off a second time so he could cook something for Yuuri while the boy disappeared into another room.

“I want to help,” Yuuri whispered into his ear.

Victor turned and froze at the sight of the lace underwear again. “Yuuri…” His mouth was dry and he licked his lips. What was he supposed to do now? What was he supposed to say?

“Let’s worry about food later,” Yuuri suggested, one hand sliding down Victor’s chest while the other remained behind his back. “I want to have a little fun first. What do you say to that?”

He swallowed, wishing he could raise his eyes from Yuuri’s underwear, and nodded. How could he say no?

Yuuri raised his hands and fastened something around Victor’s neck. He raised his hands, feeling around, trying to figure out what it was.

“I promised to show you other kinks,” Yuuri reminded him. “I thought we’d try the collar first. I have a leash here too.” He raised his hand to demonstrate it.

Victor dropped to his knees. It took a lot of courage, but he put his hands on Yuuri’s hips and slid the underwear off him and down to his thighs. Remembering what Yuuri had done, he leaned forward to catch him with his mouth.

Yuuri gasped as Victor did his best to avoid touching Yuuri’s skin with his teeth. He moved closer and one of the incisors grazed Yuuri’s skin.

A shudder passed through Yuuri. “Victor!” he gasped.

His hands gripped Yuuri tightly, holding him in place as, very carefully, he let his teeth graze Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri was having trouble breathing. He could barely stand and Victor suspected he would fall over any minute.

He released Yuuri’s dick and rose to his feet. He picked the boy up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and continued to gasp for air. His neck was right there, so close. Victor could hear Yuuri’s heart beating and imagined the blood pumping through his veins.

“Take me,” Yuuri whispered weakly.

The bedroom door was open and Victor set Yuuri carefully down on a bed that was just big enough for both of them.

“Hold on!” Yuuri exclaimed, sitting up and raising his hand. “I…” He looked around. “I… I need…”

“What is it?” Victor asked, his voice soft and soothing. He was the hunter again, trying to lure his prey in.

Yuuri slipped off the bed and opened one of the drawers. “I think…”

Victor lay on his side and watched Yuuri scramble around the room, trying to remember where he’d put whatever it was, dressed in absolutely nothing.

“Ah, here we are!” he finally exclaimed and Victor remembered about the protection.

Yuuri climbed onto the bed and held a bottle out to Victor. “Do you want to be on top this time?”

He didn’t argue as he watched Yuuri drop onto the pillows and offer up a beautiful backside to him. He did his best to remember what it was Yuuri had done, forgetting about taking his own clothes off in the process.

There was something about the liquid in the bottle and the middle of Yuuri’s backside. He coated his fingers with the strange stuff, doing his best not to wonder what it was made from. It felt good – sliding his hands over Yuuri, rubbing the skin gently and getting soft moans out of Yuuri.

“Victor…” he was starting to sound desperate. “Victor…”

His heart beat fast. So did Yuuri’s. He could hear it.

Victor raised his head and his eyes trailed up Yuuri’s back. There was sweat trickling down the boy’s skin. And over there was the boy’s neck.

Forgetting himself, forgetting that he was still dressed or what he was supposed to be doing, Victor pressed his whole body against Yuuri’s back, his hands trailing up to Yuuri’s chest as his teeth found the perfect spot a third time.

“Victor…” Yuuri’s hand took Victor’s and pulled it over the skin of his stomach and down. “Touch me…” he moaned.

 

Why hadn’t he insisted Victor take his clothes off? Yuuri asked himself. He could feel Victor going hard through the pants the naïve man was still wearing.

“Take…” he breathed out, gasping for air, “pull your pants down…”

There were teeth in his neck and Victor’s hand on his dick, but what about…

He reached around with his own hands and felt Victor’s free hand slide down his neck and towards his pants. Some frantic scrambling later, the pants were far enough down that Yuuri stopped worrying about them.

Victor wasn’t taking his mouth off Yuuri’s neck. His heart beat fast in panic now. _He’s going to turn me! Oh god, he’s going to turn me!_

The feeling subsided as Victor let him go and raised his head. “Yuuri…” he moaned, sounding needier than Yuuri had done a few minutes ago.

“Take your clothes off…” Yuuri finally managed to say. “All of them…”

Victor pulled away and sat up.

Yuuri turned over and lay on the bed, watching Victor get his clothes out of his way. Something was still around his neck. Yuuri recognized the collar and sat up. “Keep it,” he whispered, fingers trailing over the collar, “you’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Victor, picking up on what Yuuri was thinking, licked Yuuri’s cheek and nodded.

“And you’ll do whatever I say?”

Another lick and another nod.

Yuuri tumbled back onto the pillows and offered up his backside.

Victor’s hands trailed over and around Yuuri’s buttocks, his thumbs sliding down the middle.

Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed.

Victor slid his hands out of the way and pressed his face against those two cheeks, burying his nose exactly in the middle.

 

An hour later they were busy cooking in the kitchen, as if nothing had happened, as if Victor didn’t eat Yuuri out, as if Yuuri hadn’t filled the room with all kinds of noises, sounding desperate and weak, as if they hadn’t lain side by side afterwards, gasping for air and holding each other close.

Victor smiled as he cut a small slice of the apple off and held it out for Yuuri to try.

Yuuri’s mouth closed over his fingers and slid off them slowly.

“How is it?” Victor asked.

“Delicious. You really picked the best ones!”

Yuuri never thought that sharp teeth were a good thing, but Victor learned quickly how to use them to make everything so much better.

 _I need you to do all that again,_ Yuuri thought as he took in Victor’s appearance.

He really didn’t hold back on the different kinks that day: while Yuuri himself was back in just the lace underwear, he got Victor to wear a frilly pink apron and nothing else. It was a good combination, Yuuri told himself, and then wondered if the camera would capture Victor. He really wanted a photo of the two of them together like this.

Well, he was willing to try and so, giving Victor a quick promise to return soon, he slipped away for his phone.

When he returned Victor was still cooking. Yuuri wondered if the vampire could tell that he was back, but when he took in Victor’s appearance from behind it no longer mattered. He raised his phone and snuck a photo.

It actually worked! He stared at his screen in disbelief and took another shot.

Satisfied with his results, he walked over to Victor and said, “Let’s take a picture together.”

Of course, he had to explain everything, but the end result was worth it – the two of them looking happy and sexy at the same time (or possibly happy and silly, depending on the person’s point of view).

The picture amused Victor more than it did Yuuri and he took several photos of Yuuri himself once he figured out how. He then made Yuuri promise to get “such a wonderful device” for him as well.

A dinner by candlelight followed as soon as all the dishes were complete. This time they decided to eat while wearing absolutely nothing.

 

Victor sat across the table from Yuuri and pretended to eat, hoping it would keep Yuuri from feeling awkward.

The boy sat with one leg crossed over the other and Victor’s eyes were constantly drawn to one spot – Yuuri’s chest. (He couldn’t see any parts of Yuuri below that.)

“I was just thinking,” Yuuri began. “What happens if you touch something you can’t?”

Victor set his knife and fork down. “A brief touch stings, but if I stand under direct sunlight with my skin exposed I’ll just dissolve into dust.”

“Dust?” Yuuri echoed.

Victor nodded. “Dust! But if you spill blood over it, I will come back, so it can’t really kill me.”

“What about eating garlic?” Yuuri asked.

Was he considering turning into a vampire? Was that even possible?

“I don’t know. I haven’t tried,” Victor admitted. “The smell is enough to make me feel ill. I can’t digest most human food anyway.” He noticed Yuuri’s expression and added, “But I can taste it, which is good too.”

Yuuri didn’t look convinced and Victor couldn’t blame him: being a vampire came with a lot of problems.

He thought about their walk back from the marketplace. Yuuri looked like he enjoyed the feel of sunshine on his skin and the way the gentle breeze played with his hair. At some point he’d stopped with his eyes closed and Victor could almost feel Yuuri’s enjoyment himself. It had been a very warm day for the end of October, not at all like all the days before it.

Yuuri’s favourite season was probably summer and Victor wondered if Yuuri was willing to settle for summer nights over summer days.

There was a smile on Yuuri’s face now. “I want to know about everything that can harm you.” He reached out and put a hand over Victor’s. “I need to, if we’re going to continue dating each other.”

Victor’s heart flipped over in his chest. “Really? You- you want to date me?”

Yuuri gave a little nod. “I’m willing to give it a try. Doesn’t mean I’m ready to be a vampire, though,” he added.

“If you agree to it, we can get married and stay together forever.” Victor gave a happy sigh.

Yuuri rose to his feet and Victor remembered with a blush that they were both still completely naked. “I want to try something right now,” he said, “but I need to prepare first. Meet me in the bedroom?”

He nodded.

That sounded so good! As he walked through the living room he imagined them both, happily married, entertaining a big group of guests and then a servant would bring an important letter for Master Victor only for it to turn out to be a short note from Yuuri.

_Meet me in the bedroom._

They would leave their guests behind and…

Victor sat down on the bed, wondering what he was supposed to do while he waited. He was already undressed, but what else was there?

His eye fell on the bouquet of roses by the mirror and he took one to present to Yuuri when he came in.

It was so good to be together with Yuuri. There was something magical when they undressed next to each other in preparation for dinner. The feeling had been there when they’d dressed together after their bath.

He was finally dating someone! He had someone he could share all his thoughts with!

Victor held the rose to his chest with a smile.

The sound of footsteps and Yuuri’s smell made him raise his head. He had a very good sense of smell and there was a particular one around Yuuri that would’ve normally made Victor cautious, but he was too distracted by Yuuri’s appearance to think about that.

The boy was in tall black boots with high heels and a pair of long black gloves that went up past his elbows and were of a tight and shiny material. He wasn’t wearing anything else.

Victor opened his mouth and then closed it again.

Yuuri walked over to him, spread his legs apart and sat on one of Victor’s knees. “What do you think?” he asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Think? I… uh…” His eyes trailed down and then back up again.

One of Yuuri’s legs slid against his foot, the heel of his shoe stroking Victor’s skin.

He wanted to sink his teeth into Yuuri’s skin. No, he _needed_ to.

Yuuri leaned close and pressed a brief kiss against Victor’s cheek. It stung, bringing Victor back to his senses.

Garlic!

There were traces of garlic on Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri watched his face to see his reaction. “Lie down,” he whispered. “Do you trust me?”

Victor obeyed without question. Of course he trusted Yuuri, of course he did. Yuuri made him comfortable, placing a pillow under Victor’s head, before he did anything else.

He lowered himself and whispered into Victor’s ear, making it tingle, “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

_Stop what?_

Yuuri pressed his lips against Victor’s neck as one hand stroked Victor’s chest. A numbness blossomed from where Yuuri’s lips touched him and spread out.

Victor’s eyes closed, he threw his head back and gasped.

Yuuri released him. “Sorry, I…”

“More…” Victor pleaded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

This time Yuuri coated his neck in kisses, going around and then travelling up until their mouths met. Victor opened his mouth, preparing himself for the numb feeling that would undoubtedly follow. When Yuuri hesitated, Victor reached for him, fighting every instinct inside him and actually reaching into Yuuri’s mouth with his tongue.

Finally he let Yuuri break the kiss. The boy sat up with a smile. “Do you think that’s better than sharp teeth?”

Victor was still having trouble breathing. “Again… please…”

“That’s quite a kink you’ve got,” Yuuri whispered, sliding a finger over Victor’s neck. “Your skin is pink where I’ve touched you.”

“That’s alright,” Victor insisted, still gasping for air. “It’s fine.”

“Makes me wonder,” Yuuri whispered and paused with his mouth right over Victor’s ear, “what will happen if I were to slide my mouth over other parts of you…”

Victor swallowed nervously, suddenly all too aware that Yuuri was sitting on his lap. “I’m willing to try it.”

 

Yuuri woke up to find that Victor was still asleep. His head was resting on Victor’s chest and he could hear Victor’s heart beating very slowly. The vampire version of sleep took some getting used to: he barely breathed and his heart beat what felt like once a minute.

Yuuri sat up and brushed Victor’s hair out of his face.

The vampire had demanded more and more the night before. Yuuri started with licking his fingers, moving on to the rest of him before he finally got the courage to give what he was secretly sure was the briefest blowjob ever.

He was adamant about ending it there. Victor was too weak to argue.

And, so, Yuuri slipped away to brush his teeth and wash his mouth thoroughly before he returned and took Victor several times.

Yuuri’s head rested on his arm. His eyes trailed over Victor’s body only to return to contemplating his face again.

He imagined going somewhere together.

 

_It was a hot summer that year. One of the many hotels along the Amalfi coast filled up with tourists, but one pair stood out more than the rest. The black-haired man spent the days out on the beach, swimming and bathing in the sunlight while his partner would only go out after the sun set._

_The other guests came up with all kind of wild theories to explain this behaviour, but none of them came close to the truth._

_None of them knew that a vampire was staying in their hotel…_

Yuuri smiled and pressed a brief kiss to Victor’s cheek. Was it possible that he’d found his happiness after all this time?

Victor went on sleeping and Yuuri lowered his head onto his chest again. Maybe it wouldn’t end well for the two of them, but for the first time in his life he found someone he really belonged with and he wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! Another fic complete! …Okay, this one was only 3 chapters, but still. Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and reading!
> 
> Ghost AU, here I come... (I know Halloween is over, but let me have this, ok?)


End file.
